roleplaying_for_beginnersfandomcom-20200215-history
Amber Carmine
Classified data: Sargent Major Amber 'Winter Wolf' Carmine. The leader of a unknown Ghost Squad code named Shadow Wolf. A only child, but grew up as a high spirited girl from a young age turned harden soldier from the loss of many friends at the beginning of the war. She started her military career the moment she was rescued. After training, she was put in Alpha Squad and only a few ours into her first operation, her squad gets gunned down by her commanding officer. After escaping, just barely, she was promoted to Sargent and was in charge of Bravo Squad. After a while of leading Bravo Squad, into their ninth operation, only her and one squad member, a soldier named David Riley, survive a ambush in the jungle. After securing a airbase somewhere in the U.K., she starts forming Shadow Wolf. Acting commander and Lieutenant of Shadow Wolf, her squad slowly helps the Ghosts in multiple operations against the Federation while staying outside of the Ghost's range of communication. She is in love with David Riley. The alpha of the wolf pack. Biography (Non-Canon to Ghosts) In her early life, Amber was born to a European immigrant mother, named Athena Aegis, and Russian immigrant father, named Mason Carmine. As an only child, she never knew how to react to most people. However, her life changed when her father went away to war. Years later, she received word that her father was transferred to another team in the war via his original company commander, but lost connection when something struck out the power across her neighborhood. When she looked outside to see what was happening, all hell was raining down. She quickly ran outside to see that debris from space were crashing down and no choice but to grab her mother and flee to safety, then was separated from her mom, and finally looked for another way out. Prior to running, her mother was rescued before hand, but Amber was still with several other survivors but was rescued by a soldier and was the sole survivor of the small group of the people who had been running for safety. Months later, after a ton of training, Amber was ready for combat and was stationed in Alpha Squad, led by Lieutenant Rogues. Though she didn't like his taste of picking on her for doing everything, she followed orders in her own way. Before going into the factory, she notices something in the snow outside, a black mask with a white face pattern and quickly hides it in her bag, knowing it's true symbolism towards the infamous Ghosts. A couple hours into the operation, Amber and Alpha were to destroy a tank factory but after the Lieutenant is captured, the rest of the squad goes in after him, only to be ambushed upon entering the control center. When they go in to take out the factory, Amber notices Rogues being taken by Federation soldiers, and speculates why they haven't beaten him yet. After planting charges around the key points in the factory, Amber's squad mate mentions getting Rogues out of the Federation's hands. However, due to the Federation watching the cams, Amber and Alpha were spotted the moment they entered, but they never revealed the location of the charges and hid their equipment before storming the control room, only to it being a trap, set by Lieutenant Rogues and Rorke. Before being executed by being crushed in the arms of Lt. Rouges, Amber takes one last act and bites his throat out, causing a panic, making the others break free, but at the cost of one the last few Alpha members. Out of options, Amber and the last member of Alpha decide to blow up the tank factory, but with the detonator crushed, Amber's Sargent went to detonate the charges manually, leaving Amber to 7 months later, Amber was promoted to the ranking of Sargent and the leadership of Bravo Squad, as Alpha is now replaced with a new unit and company. Throughout her new unit's skills, they suppressed some of the Federation's operations and a few elite squadrons. After eight operations and on to their ninth operation, they were sent to rescue some P.O.W.'s, Amber received a new recruit named David Riley, and was greatly impressed by his skill and gladly let him join. During their operation, Bravo Squad was waiting to infiltrate a prison in a remote jungle. Before they began to get started, they were ambushed by a small squad of Federation soldiers. Prior to starting, they were force to go in guns blazing but lost a squad member per checkpoint until Amber and David were left. After freeing the P.O.W.s, Amber and David were force to flee in enemy transportation and go into hiding from the Federations in the forest. Amber was shot in the leg before entering their escape vehicle and almost executed but saved by David before she can. Left speechless, she finds herself rescued ironically with P.O.W.s, Maranda Snow, Abigail Angel, and Roza Alice, but saved David's life by removing a poison dart from his neck and stitched up a wound in his arm and was found a week later with three P.O.W.s left from the Federation Prison Compound. After leaving the Federation's Operating Systems, Amber and David started to form a new squad on a abandoned airbase in the U.K.. Upon looking around for anything useful, they meet a British sniper named Shaun Axton. After a while of hiding and building their squad, Amber, who has been promoted to First Lieutenant, starts working under the radars of the Ghosts and Federations with the help of her new found squadron, Shadow Wolf. During their very first operation as a squad, Shaun states that Federation no longer claims them to be on their target list, even though Amber and David are Ghosts themselves. Throughout their operation, Amber starts to realize Rorke's motives, as she sees a P.O.W. being tossed in a hole. Despite multiple ideas to save the troop, Amber denies the side mission and focus on their main objective. Amber starts to realize the true nature of the Ghosts works and starts wearing the mask she found from her very first operation. Her and Shadow Wolf's whereabouts are unknown after the Ghosts hijacked the Federation's LOKI Satellite. While in hiding, Amber and the squad meet a ghost soldier who they knew instantly; Shadow, the man who the named their squad after. After understanding what he did and where he was, Amber gladly let Shadow Wolf join the fight to end the war. With Shadow Wolf being a part of the squad, Amber just called the squad Shadow, because of the squad's name being his. Now, they are ready to fight and finish the war. Relationships Amber keeps check on her squad all the time and trains with them all together or one on one. David Her relationship with David is clear cut. They have strong, but sometimes difficult relationship. Amber and David first met in Bravo Squad, then were the only survivors. Soon, they went AWOL and formed Shadow Wolf as leaders. They have saved each other more times than not. So far, they have vowed to keep one another safe from the Federation. Shaun With Shaun, Amber maintains sniper practice with him. Thus far, they have a professional relationship of master and pupil. Abigail and Maranda With Abigail and her twin sister, Maranda, Amber is a bit more strict as these two cause some disruption when it comes to Personality Amber's personality is mainly calm, cool and collected but also most worried of the wolf pack she is alpha to. Even though she is a alpha of wolves, she tends to keep the squad in check from ignoring each other and their wolves like a motherly figure. Weaponry Amber's main weapon is the Honey Badger assault rifle with an ACOG Scope attached. It has been with her since she first joined the army against the Federation. During operations away from the field of close quarters, she uses the MK14 EBR Silenced. It's her main sniping weapon when operating with 'Zero'. Her sidearm is a M9A1 pistol with various attachments. Trivia * Prior to her last name, she is in no way related to the Carmine brothers in the Gears of War series. * Her Ghost mask is a Extinction Wraith Mask from the Ghosts Multiplier. * Amber's base character was originally based off of Sofia Hendrik from Gears of War: Judgment (but, I scrapped it due to harder time to redesign her uniform, until Ghosts came out). * Her uniform is the DEVGRU Operator female uniform.